The present embodiments relate to fixing printed circuit boards onto a one-dimensional curved surface without any clearance.
When electrical and electronic devices are constructed, printed circuit boards equipped with components are usually arranged and fixed in or on the housing of the devices. Long, extended printed circuit boards are fixed to the outer surface of a cylinder or the inner surface of a hollow cylinder. For non-contact signal transmission in computer tomography, printed circuit boards with lengths of over two meters are fixed to the inner or outer side of rings with a diameter of more than 1.6 m. The printed circuit boards are glued and/or screwed to the rings.